Sorry She Fell For Me
by Danipaige
Summary: Right after the war, one event changes everything for Ron and Hermione. But will they be able to see the good  in it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ron! Ron!", It was Ginny yelling his name. He was hoping it'd be Hermione. Also to his dismay Ginny was running towards him, not with a smile and relief that he made it through the war, but in fear and sadness. He sped his steps up slightly to meet her halfway, but she denied his hug and dragged him into the Great Hall. Filled with dead bodies and wounded the Great Hall had become the medical headquarters for the time being. But Ginny led him past the wounded and past the white sheeted bodies, towards the hospital wing.

"Ginny, what is going on? Where are we going?" she suddenly stopped and faced him for the first time all night.

"Something happened. After you left Hermione on the staricase." Ron's mind drifted back to the moment, which had only happened less than two hours ago, when he kissed Hermione for the first time. But soon after the kiss, Ron knew he had to find Harry. He had left Hermione by the staircase; she had waved to him as he made his way to the outside world.

" She's dead isn't she?" he asked knowing deep down that he wouldn't be able to live without her.

" No, but she was attacked by a Death Eater. He stunned her and. . . .and" she couldn't say it. The thought sent shivers up her spine. She couldn't get the picture out of her head. She had been the one to find Hermione, she saw the Death Eater lingering over Hermione's half naked body. She tried to kill the Death Eater with one flick of her wand but he ran, and she had more important things to do. So she revived Hermione from her stunned state and took her to the only safe place she could think of; the hospital wing.

"Ron, he forced himself on her, he. . ." Finally the words clicked in his mind. The bloody git had put his hands on Hermione, his Hermione. Ron's entire body shook with anger and frustration. Suddenly his mind began to wonder, he saw himself tracking down the pathetic excuse of a man who did this and killing him slowly and painfully. But it was Ginny who pulled him out of his thoughts and towards the giant doors.

" I have warn you, she's not in good shape. But she's been asking for you. She needs to know that you love her and that you can be there for her. She's in bed. Now go." and Ginny was gone, most likely went to go congratulate Harry. Ron stood there, looking at the doors, preparing himself for what was about to go down. For, right now, he was the most scared he had ever been. He had to be strong for Hermione, but he was the one to be blamed. He had left her alone, to fend for herself, in one of the most dangerous situations they'd ever been in. How could she possibly want him? He had let her down the most.

He finally conjured up enough courage to open the doors into the wing. He could now see why the Great Hall was the medical headquarters, the back left corner of the room was completely destroyed and the windows busted out. Most of the cots were broke and all the curtains torn down. All except the bed that Hermione was sitting on, her head buried in her hands, her body violently shaking with her sobs. Ron didn't know if she'd heard him come in but he quietly sat beside her and ran his fingers through her hair while he carefully rubbed her back. It surprised him that she didn't retreat or push him away. Instead she leaned closer to him, gently laid her head on his shoulder.

" Ron." she breathed and he kissed her head.

"I am so sorry, Hermione. I am so sorry" tears began to trinckle down his face as he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms all the way around her, encircling her in his warmth.

"No, Ron. You had to go, you had to find Harry. I should've been more careful. I didn't even hear him come up behind me. I watched you leave and I headed towards the courtyard and he got me from behind."

" You know what he did to you, right?" he asked, he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. Right now all he wanted to do was to get her to stop crying.

" Yeah, I know. I've showered three times and I still feel dirty." she said this with a smile, not the beautiful Hermione smile he was used to but a smile nonetheless.

Two months later.

Hermione sat up in bed. For the fifth time she had woken up feeling nauseous. So she made her way to the nathroom and for the second time today proceeded to puke her guts out. She knew what was happening but she had to hide it. She'd known for some time now that she was pregnant but she just couldn't voice it yet. She made her way back to Ginny's room and laid back down, she knew her secret wouldn't stay hidden much longer.

Ron hadn't slept through an entire night since the end of the war. Every night he would wake up due to the same nightmare he's had ever since that wretched night. It always started and ended the same way. So it became his routine to go for a walk when he wakes up. As he made his way around the Burrow and past the pond, he headed back inside to make it appear like he had been asleep the entire night. But as he made his way up the stairs he heard someone exit the bathroom. He then saw Hermione emerge and wipe her mouth. This was the third morning in a row he had seen her on his way back to his room. And she was always wiping her mouth.

He lay in his bed, guessing it was around six in the morning, deep in thought. For the past two months he had been wishing for things to have ended differently. Yes, the war is over and yes, everything has calmed down but Hermione wasn't the same. That night changed her; it made her skittish and nervous, always waiting for something bad to happen. He decided today would be the day he changed that.

Hermione starred at the ceiling, wishing she had courage. Wishing she could tell Ron, he of all people deserved to know. He still blames himself, she knows he does, she can see it in his eyes when he looks at her. She had to tell him. To tell someone. So when Ginny stirred and sat up, Hermione plopped down beside her, ready to spill her secrets.

"Ginny, I need to tell you something. Something important, but you can't tell anyone. Not Harry, not Ron, not even your mum. Can you do that?" Hermione whispered, she knew Ron's room was right above them.

"Yeah of course Hermione, you can tell me anything." Hermione sucked in her breath and tried to calm her nerves.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny just looked at her. For a second Hermione thought that maybe she hadn't said it loud enough. " I'm.. . ."

"Yeah I heard you" Ginny said interrupting Hermione. " When did you and Ron do that? I mean, the entire house is filled with people who'd hear you, unless it wasn't in the house." Ginny raised her eyebrow at Hermione and gave her a smile.

" No, it's not Ron's. It's the Death Eater's." Ginny's face slowly but surely creased into a very concerned, understanding look.

"Oh, I forgot about him. Are you sure? Maybe it's the flu or something. Or maybe homesickness!" Ginny's face lit up with ideas that would explain why Hermione was getting sick but deep down she and Hermione knew that it wasn't the flu or homesickness. It was a baby. A teeny tiny baby is growing inside her.

Ron slowly and reluctanly got out of bed, changed and headed downstairs for another boring day of Hermione ignoring him. He wasn't even sure if they were together. Sure they had kissed but sometimes that doesn't mean anything, to some people a kiss is nothing special. But he sure thought it was. It took every ounce of courage he had to kiss her, it was something he had wanted to do ever since fourth year, when she descended down the stairs in her dress at the Yule Ball. So when he entered the kitchen and saw her sitting at the table he knew he had to find out how she felt.

The entire day went by so slowly and just as Ron's luck would have it, Hermione kept herself cooped up in Ginny's room all day. But as the end of the day approached and dinner was wrapping up, Ron saw his opportunity arise. Ginny and Harry, right after dinner, decided to go visit Teddy and Ron knew Hermione would be in Ginny's room. He knocked on Ginny's door and waited for Hermione to answer. She opened the door and Ron could tell immediately she'd been crying.

"Can we talk?" he asked, wanting to wrap her in his arms and never let go.

"Yeah, we really need to" she said. Hermione expected Ron would try something tonight, but she had to tell him.

"Hermione, are we together? I mean I know we kissed but. . . " Hermione drifted. She thought they were together, that kiss meant everything to her.

Flashback:

_Everything rested on them, the war, the fate of Hogwarts, Harry's fate, all depended on destroying thknell. They had everything they needed, but as Ron and Hermion went to strike the cup a voice came put of it. It was a shrill voice, whispering all of Hermione's fears and nightmares. She began to lose her confidence. Hermione promised Harry to do whatever it took to kill it. She silently lifted the fang and with Ron's help slammed it down destroying it. A thick black smoke filled the air, and a screeching sound blared. Hermione jumped back, and tripped over a slab of stone. Once the smoke cleared, Hermione stood up and looked at Ron. His grin, from ear to ear, shone upon his face and she knew. He was her everything. And fortunately Ron drew the same conclusion and grabbed her by the waist. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her. It was a simple, but passionate kiss, lingering on their lips. _

Hermione managed to refocus on Ron.

". . .but it's your choice. I just want to know." he said looking at his hands. She loved the face he made once he was done talking. She could she his low self-esteem linger in his eyes as he bit down on his lip. She loved everything about him, the way he blushes when he's trying to have a serious conversation, the fact that he was like a giant teddy bear, and the way he makes her laugh. She couldn't imagine not being with him.

" Ron, I thought we were together. I love you." but this time it was Hermione's turn to blush and stare at her hands.

" I love you too, Hermione. I always have. And always will" he lifted her head and slowly leaned in to kiss her. But as her luck would have it, she fled to the bathroom, Ron trailing after her. While she was retching in the toilet, Ron held back her hair,and stroked her back.

" Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, when she finally stopped puking and brushed her teeth.

" Nothing, stomach flu, I think." she answered and made her way back to Ginny's room.

" Oh, well as long as it isn't too serious." he sat on the bed beside her, he let out a huge sigh of relief and stretched as he placed his arm around her.

" What was that? Was that a move, Ronald Weasley?"

"No, I am just glad were together" his face red, he knew he wasn't as smooth as he wished he was. "You've kinda been ignoring me for the past few weeks, and I thought we were through. I'm just glad we aren't." He explained to her smiling. Hermione loved it when he smiled like that. She almost opened her mouth to tell him her secret, but she couldn't. It would break his heart, and would cause so many problems. For right now she just wanted to be with him and in the moment, for it wouldn't last much longer.

Then, as midnight neared, Harry and Ginny came home and Ginny walked in, smirking at them.

" Um, not to be rude but, Ron get out." Ginny said and pushed Ron towards the door.

"So how is Teddy?" asked Hermione, once Ron was out of the room.

" He's fine, growing. Looks just like his dad. So did you tell him?" she asked, lowering her voice at the end.

" No, I couldn't. He was worried that we weren't together anymore. When I told him that I love him, he looked so happy and relieved, I couldn't ruin that." She looked at Ginny. Hermione could tell that Ginny was disappointed.

"Hermione, you know he'd take care of you. And it." she said, nodding her head towards Hermione's belly.

"I know, but I'm scared."

"You need to go to a Healer. Just to make sure. I'll go with you." Ginny said, in her most comforting voice.

"Yeah, I know. Do you think we could go tomorrow?"

" We can try. I'll tell mum that we want to go shopping. And instead we make our way to St. Mungo's."

"Perfect" said Hermione. Ginny soon turned out the lights, and went to sleep. But Hermione laid on her bed, thinking about her future. She laid her hands across her stomach, thinking about the baby growing inside. She knew Ron would take care of them, but she didn't think everyone else would be as understanding. But Hermione closed her eyes and they all slept quietly through the night, for the first time in weeks.

It took a lot of energy to get Mrs. Weasley to let Ginny and Hermione leave the Burrow. She didn't want them wandering around aimlessly, so Ginny claimed they would be hanging mostly at George's shop. They left around nine, not even telling the boys bye. They apperated from the Burrow to St. Mungo's. Hermione just stood there, starring at the building. What she finds out today could change her future forever. Ginny reached towards Hermione and gently rubbed her shoulder.

" We have to go in. The faster you go in, the faster it wil be over with." Ginny said trying to comfort her friend. Hermione began to move her foot, slowly but surely, towards the entrance.

Once inside, Hermione went to the main desk, asking which direction the maternity ward was. A blonde nurse quickly pointed to the left, Hermione whispered a "thank you", grabbed Ginny, and walked. She made sure she was walking fast, she was afraid if she walked at normal pace that she'd chicken out. Once they reached the maternity ward's waiting room, she signed her name to the list and sat down next to Ginny. Hermione, starring constantly at the clock hanging directly above the nurse's station, watched as the seconds slowly ticked by.

"Hermione Granger?" a gray headed healer called her name and Hermione got up.

"Good luck," whispered Ginny. Hermione followed the healer, who introduced herself as Maggie, past several rooms, until they reached the one she'd be in.

Ginny sat silently in the waiting room, picking at her cuticles. It had taken all her strength not to tell Harry about this visit. She hated to keep him in the dark, but if Hermione's theory was correct, then he'd find out soon enough. But as Ginny thought of Harry her thoughts also roamed to Ron. He should be the one sitting here, he should be the one pacing back and forth, waiting to hear the fate of his girlfriend. But Ginny also knew that Hermione had her reasons for not telling him. She wouldn't have told Harry. But as Ginny began to imagine what that conversation would have been like, Hermione exited the hallway and made her way towards Ginny. Hermione tried to smile as she approached Ginny, tried to stay calm, but when she saw Ginny's face, Hermione's smile vanished and was replaced with tears.

They'd been in the Leaky Cauldron for almost an hour before Hermione could talk.

"So I guess this means you're gonna be a mummy?" Ginny asked slightly smiling. If she smiled maybe Hermione would also. Hermione only nodded and sipped her water.

"Ginny, I don't wanna tell Ron yet." she said running her finger around the rim of her glass, she couldn't look at Ginny.

"Hermione, don't you think he has the right to know? What if he's happy?"

"Yeah I'm sure he'll be really happy to know that he gets to be an eighteen year old father, and he didn't even get to do the act. Yeah he'll be thrilled." Hermione could see the hurt in Ginny's face.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know you're just trying to look on the brightside but after the year I've had I doubt I'll ever think positive again."

"How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks." Ginny just looked at her. There was a baby growing inside of Hermione. An actual human being.

They left the Leaky Cauldron an hour after their talk and had to take the Knight Bus, which wouldn't take them far and they ended up walking most of the way. Which was perfectly fine with Hermione. She knew that as soon as she stepped into the Burrow, Harry and Ron would ask questions. But Hermione knew that Ginny wanted to be back, being away from Harry for an extended amount of time made her nervous. It's like she expects him to just vanish one day. But, as Hermione thought about it, Ginny had a right to feel that way. The sun was beginning to slowly sink behind the tree line and too soon the Burrow came into Hermione's line of vision. Part of her wanted to run straight into Ron's arms, to cry into his chest and tell him. But the other part of her, the more rational part, knew that she, herself couldn't process this news, how was Ron suppossed to?

They pissed him off. Ron spent the majority of his day pacing his bedroom, ranting to Harry, wondering what Hermione was keeping from him. They had left first thing this morning, not telling anyone where they were going (except his mum) and it hurt him. Why couldnt he be her partner in crime? Why is she pushing him away?

" Where do you think they went?" he questioned Harry, who was getting quite tired of Ron's pacing. Harry looked up over the edge of his Qudditch magazine to just shrug at Ron.

" Well you're a lot of help" muttered Ron, wiping the dust off his bedside table.

" Well, how am I supposed to know? Ginny told me just as much as Hermione told you"

" So nothing then?" Harry nodded and went back to reading. Harry understood why Ron was upset, but he honestly was glad Ginny was even speaking to him. He wasn't about to get all paranoid and accusing, it would ruin their relationship. So Ron was left to his pacing, walking from the window to the door, listening for any sound that she was back and that nothing was wrong. But in his life he knew better than to hope for such things.

Hermione could see the light in Ron's room lit, along with every other room in the house. She knew that the house was warm and filled with people who would take care of her and her baby. She couldn't understand why she was so scared. She had an amazing boyfriend, two of the best friends anyone could ask for, a very experienced mother(having seven kids definately qualified as experience), and several other people who would love her baby as much as she did. Because, even though Ron isnt the dad, Hermione loved the baby. It is her light in a dark place, a chance to start over.

"Hermione, we have to tell mum. She'll be able to help you with all the prenatal things. Plus with the fact that you can't apparate or Floo anywhere, she'll get suspicious." Hermione knew Ginny was right. The thought of telling Molly terrified her. She felt as though she was disappointing everyone. She was the one who always had it together. She always thought rationally and always saw the effect of her actions. But this time she was unsure of everytmotherland this time she wasn't the only one who would be affected.

" Yeah, we can tell her after dinner." and with that Hermione started up the path, into the only house she had ever truly called home.

Ron and Harry made their way down to the dinner table only to be welcomed by Hermione and Ginny already sitting there. Ginny got up and practically leaped onto Harry, encircling him in a hug, whispering in his ear. Hermione slowly got up and slide her arms around Ron, burying her face in his chest, her tears threatening to overflow. He ran his fingers up her back, lacing his other hand in her wild mane of hair. He knew something was wrong. It took all of his self-control to sit there during dinner, he wished so badly to wisk her away to his room. Just to hold her tightly until she spilled all her problems out to him, then he would spend the rest of his life trying to fix them. During dinner she kept her left hand on his knee, rubbing her thumb around in circles. She did this unintentionally, trying to mentally organize her thoughts, determining what she would say to Molly. But all too soon her moment had finally come.

After dinner, Hermione and Ginny stayed behind to help with the dishes. Once everyone had cleared out Hermione opened her mouth.

" Molly, can Ginny and I talk to you privately?" Hermione asked, wishing her voice wouldn't shake like it was.

Molly looked from Hermione to Ginny and nodded. She led them up the stairs to Ginny's room, closing the door.

" What's the matter, Dears?" Molly sat on the bed, looking expectantly at Hermione.

" I have something I must tell you. But it cannot be said to Harry or Ron. At least not right now." Hermione swallowed the lump which was forming in her throat. Molly nodded in agreement, so Hermione continued. " Two moths ago Ron found me in the hospital wing, the night of the battle. Ginny had put me there because Ginny had found me. . .um in need of help." Hermione took a breath it quivering as she once again began to speak. " Ginny had found me being raped." she stopped letting the words sink into Molly brain. Molly gasped at Hermione's words, knowing that something had gone on without her knowledge. " And now, two months later, I'm pregnant." the last word flew out of Hermione's mouth and she immediately flinched.

Molly's eyes locked upon Hermione's, Ginny stood quietly in the background, looking anywhere but at her mum. Molly slowly got off the bed and embraced Hermione in a tight hug. Hermione's tears fell freely now, landing on Molly's shirt. Hugging Molly reminded Hermione of her own mother, her mother didn't even know she had a daughter. Hermione had meant to bring them back from their excursion in Australia, but she knew they 'd be happier there. Mrs. Weasley stroked Hermione's hair, telling her how everything was going to be all right.

" Well then, we have a lot of preparations to make. I'm going to go look for my box of prenatal potions and spells. Trust me you'll need them." and Molly walked out the door with a smile on her face. Hermione and Ginny both stood there, their months hanging open in shock.

" She was happy?" Ginny said rubbing Hermione's shoulder.

" She's actually happy. Maybe this isn't a bad thing, Hermione." and Ginny left the room. Leaving Hermione, who was now rubbing her tummy, smiling down at the tiny bump that was beginning to form.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They had been up there for ever. Ron had been waiting, literally, for hours to talk to her and she was up there with Ginny and mum. He sat in the living room, along with George, dad, and Harry, watching the stairs. All he wanted to do was talk to his girlfriend. He had missed her all day, he wanted to see her smile, hold her hand, but he can't do that until his mum leaves her alone. Then he finally heard footsteps, he happily realized they were his mum's. And as Ginny descended down next, he quickly got up, making sure he was the next one to talk to her. He climbed the stairs two at a time, pausing when he saw he standing in the middle of Ginny's room, smiling, rubbing her stomach. He quietly knocked on the side of the door.

She snapped her head towards him, her eyes meeting his, her smile widened as she realized it was him. She ran over to him and wrapped him in a huge hug. He kissed her cheek and twirled her around, laughing softly.

" What was that for?" he asked as he reluctantly let her go.

" Just because I wanted to" she answered, pulling him to sit on her bed. He sat at the end near her pillows and she gently laid down, her head in his lap. She loved falling asleep like this. He began to twirl his fingers in her hair, pushing each curl away from her face. As she lay there, she began to think. She thought of her future, Ron's future, the baby's future: would they all be the same or would their lives change course?

"Hermione?" Ron asked. He wanted to talk to her before she fell asleep, and that could be any second now.

"Mhm?" she rolled over, now looking up at him.

" Where were you and Ginny today?"

" Ron, I. . .I can't tell you. . .right now. I. . . It needs to stay a secret for a little while." Ron sighed at this answer. It made him nervous not knowing. It reminds him of the darkest time in his life. It reminds him that he left, that he had chosen to walk away. He shuddered at the thought of it.

" What's wrong?" she asked sitting up, she had obviously felt him shudder.

" Nothing. Uh cold chill that's all." he slyly remarked, pulling her into his lap. He kissed her shoulder, and then laid his head against it. Sometimes he wished he could read her mind. To just know exactly what she was feeling or thinking. To know the secrets that she was keeping from him. They sat like that for awhile, both wishing they could stay like that forever. But they knew that tomorrow was Monday, Ron would go to the Ministry with Harry, to continue their Auror training. While Hermione stayed home, with Ginny, to learn simple housekeeping spells and potions. Mrs. Weasley was a wonderful teacher and clearly knew every stain fighting spell known to wizards.

The morning light shone through the window, hitting Ron straight in the face. He was off to training this morning, they would be running exercises and drills along with the other Aurors-in-training. His dad would leave for the ministry as well, only he would spend his time in the Improper Use of Muggle Artifacts department. As he changed into his training robes, Ron focused. When he puts on his training attire, he feels himself change. He no longer thinks of Hermione, or Ginny, or even Harry. His mind focused on the course ahead of him. He makes sure that he was focused. Just one wrong move could injure him, and this was only practice. One day all this training will psy off, one day he will be able to kill the man who put his hands on Hermione. One day he will be strong eenough but right now he just has to make it through this course.

Hermione woke, to her surprise, with no morning sickness. For the first time in weeks she was able to join the rest of the family for breakfast and she was actually able to eat. It must've been the potion Molly had given her last night. She took her usual seat next to Ron and began digging into the eggs and toast. She, Ginny, and Mrs. Wealsey wished everyone a good day and they were left in the house alone.

" Oh, Hermione, I spent some time last night gathering all my "secrets" of pregnancy. I've kept them in a box, waiting to hand it down to the woman who is carrying my first grandchild. But I feel that any baby inside of you is my grandchild." Molly said handing Hermione an old shoebox filled to the brim with recipes and spells, potions and tonics written in Molly's loopy cursive. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She reached over and gave Molly the tightest hug she could muster.

" Molly, you have no idea how much this means to me. I was so scared that you wouldn't approve. And. . ." Molly shushed her.

"Sweetheart, this was an accident, but it is the most wonderful accident to ever happen. You are going to be an amazing mother. You and Ron are going to love this baby so much." Molly squeezed her and gently patted Hermione's belly. They didn't learn anything about cleaning or housekeeping but Hermione and Ginny began to soak up the knowledge of babies and pregnancy. Hermione couldn't help but glow at the thought of being a mother.

" Hey Ron, wanna hit the Leaky Cauldron before heading home?" Harry asked catching up to Ron. They had just gotten out of training, Arthur told them not to wait around for him. Ron was kind of hoping to spend a nice quiet evening with Hermione in his arms but he missed his best mate. They hardly ever got to talk alone.

" Yeah sure, mate" and they quickly Floo'd there, instantly grabbing Tom's attention. They sat at the bar, both ordering Firewhiskey shots. At first, they chatted about their training, and upcoming events. But as they began on their fourth round, Harry began to squirm in his seat.

" Why is it that I have a feeling you didn't ask me here just to talk about work?" Ron asked after taking a sip. He noticed that Harry was downing his drink and took it as a bad sign.

" I brought you here to ask you something. I am gonna move into Grimmauld Place next month and I was wondering if you and Hermione would want to come with me?" Ron starred at Harry. All three of them? Move in together? Why hadn't he thought of that?

" I mean, I understand you wanting to stay with your family, especially since the passing of Fred, but it was just a thought." Harry starred at his hands, putting his shot glass back on the bar, readt for another refill.

" Harry, I think it sounds perfect. Yeah the Burrow is home but its way too small." Harry relaxed at Ron's words. Ron was completely excited, this was what he and Hermione needed. Some alone time, some time to think and breathe.

After spending her entire day reading about babies and what to expect during her next two trimesters, Hermione found it comforting to sit in the bath. She silently ran through all the information she had gathered today. The morning sickness potion was the absolute best thing Hermione had found. Next she discovered a potion to help calm her cravings. But most importantly she found a spell to keep her belly from showing. She hated keeping her wonderful news from Ron, but she just couldn't tell him yet. As she thought about her baby, her hands absentmindedly stroked her bloated midsection.

" Hi baby," she said, hoping that it could hear her. She also read somewhere that babies were quite intune with their mother's voice. Hermione liked the idea of that. She liked that her baby would always recognize her voice and not his. Her baby will never know of the monster that helped create it. Her baby would claim Ron as it's father and that was that.

Ron could smell dinner as soon as he apparated outside the Burrow. He looked forward to his mum's cooking all day, the food they were served at training sucked, and was barely edible. He walked into the kitchen and stood in the doorway. He loved watching Hermione cook. She concentrated so intensely on every detail, sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. He smiled at her as she whipped her head around trying to remove the hair from her face. He slowly and silently crept up behind her, and put his arms around her, his fingers lacing together on her belly.

" Hey" he whispered in her ear. It sent chills up her spine, she loved when he came home and she was the first person he talked to.

" Hi" she turned to give him a kiss, "Have you been drinking?" He glanced down. She hates it when he drinks, so he ignored her question.

" Everything smells great, mum" he said, turning to kiss his mother's cheek.

" Thank you, Ron" she answered. Less than ten minutes later they all sat down and enjoyed their meal. After all plates were licked clean and no leftovers remained, the girls helped Molly clean before spending time with their men.

Hermione headed straight for Ron's room, wanting so badly to fuss at him. She hated when he drank, it made him unpredictable and crabby. But when she swung the door open, to her surprise, the room was empty. No Ron. Hermione went back downstairs, her eyes settling on Harry and Ginny. She was so happy that they got back together. They were made for each other, they compliment each other. But Hermione's eye was drawn to the flash of red rushing by the window. He could run but he couldn't hide.

Ron sat outside for the longest time. He had never realized how small his house actually was until he tried to find some peace and quiet. Something was up with Hermione and he had to find out. He didn't know which hurts him more, the fact that she has a problem and won't tell him, or the fact that he can't figure out what the problem is. But as he began to think of the possiblities, he heard the door open. She had found him.

"Hey" she said, gently lowering herself onto the ground beside. She laid her head on his shoulder and he slid his hand onto her knee. He gently rubbed his thumb in circles. All of her anger towards him was lost, she forgot why she was going to yell at him in the first place.

" How was work?" she asked. She made it a point to ask him that every day. He knew she asked because she was worried. She hated that fact that he chose the most dangerous profession he could think of.

" Fine. Tough but fine. How was your day at home?"

" Nice, we didn't learn much today" she hated lying to him. It tore at her heart but she knew that her secret needed to be kept.

" Why"

" I don't really know. We just didn't" she answered quickly. She didn't look at him. She could feel it on the tip of her tongue. The news she so badly wants to share with him. She knew with all her heart that he'd understand. He'd suddenly take her in his arms and tell her that it would all be okay. But they'd only been together for two months, he still had plenty of time to leave. He could always change his mind. He wouldn't but what if he did? She shook her head to clear her mind. Right now all she needed to think about is the fact that he is sitting next to her and there's no one else around.

He turned to face her, his hand still on her knee. His blue eyes searched her face, he had no idea what he was looking for. He wanted her give him a sign, anything that could tell him what's wrong. But she simply smiled, it lite her face up and made Ron's entire body tingle. A warmth spread throughout his body starting in his fingers all the way down to his toes. He gently laid his hand upon her cheek. His thumb ran smoothly across her bottom lip, her lips parting at his touch. He pulled on her chin and brought her face inches from his. He brushed his lips first gently, then heavily against hers. Her lips parted under his, his tongue tracing her lips.

She pulled back so fast that he fell on top of her. The tears streamed down her face, she got up and ran. She fled through the door, up the stairs, and into the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the tub. She rubbed her temples, chasing all bad thoughts out of her mind. She closed her eyes and slipped away from the world. But her blissful moment was interupted by Ron entering the bathroom.

" What the bloody hell just happened?" he asked sitting on the toilet. She starred at the wall, her eyes taking in every detail of the bath water faucet.

" I'm sorry." she said. He hated the way she starred at everything but him. He could feel his frustration building up, his chest heaving, his breathing rapidly increasing. He knew he couldn't lose it, if he yelled or got angry bad things would happen. There had to be a logical reason for her acting the way she is. Why won't she talk to him?

" Um. . .I'll just leave you. When you're done can you please come to my room? I just wanna talk. I'm sorry for barging in." She smiled at him as he turned towards the door.

" I'll be up in a minute" she replied to him. " I just need a minute to gather my thoughts". He looked at her. She looked beautiful, even though her face and eyes were red and her hair sticking up everywhere, he had never seen anyone as wonderful and perfect as she is.

He headed up to his room, and began to tidy up. He didn't want her to see his room this messy. Not that it mattered, she'd been up there so many times before, but for some reason the sight of dirty clothes and smelly trainers embarrassed him. He began to pick up his dirty clothes, stack his Quidditch magazines up, and made his bed. He then preceeded to refold all of his clean clothes, putting them in the correct drawer. He even moved Harry's bed around, but it ended up back in the same spot it had been in. He had no idea how long she'd been standing there. He turned around and all of a sudden she was there, in the doorway, looking as beautiful as ever.

She hadn't meant to be creepy, but it was kind of mesmerizing. She had never seen him clean anything in his life but he cleaned his entire room in less than fifteen minutes. Once he caught her starring she could feel a blush flooding her cheeks. She smiled at him, it was a shy smile, but it seemed to clear the air.

" Get all of your thoughts gathered?" he asked, sitting on his bed.

" Yes. I need to explain something. My leaving had nothing to do with you." he snorted at her comment. He was obviously hurt by her actions. She hadn't meant to recoil, it was just reflex.

" It seemed like it had everything to do with me" he retorted. His blue eyes looked up at her, pleading her to end his misery.

" You did nothing wrong. I. . .I just had a flashback." she said defeatedly. She didn't want to worry him. He did enough as it was. " I flashed back to that night, the night of the war. When you licked my lips, I could see him, I could feel him. I remembered what he did to me. For a second I forgot where I was or that it was you, not him. I. . ." she didn't finish. Her mind began to wander back to that night. After Ginny had revived her, she took three showers but still felt dirty and wrong. The feel of his rough, blood stained hands lingered on her skin, he'd touched her everywhere.

" Hermione, he's not here. He's not gonna touch you again, never. I'll make sure of it." he pulled her against him and she melted into his body. She could feel the muscles in his chest, the warmth radiating on her cheek.

They sat there on his bed for what seemed like hours but was really only a matter of minutes. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head every so often.

" You know, before you ran away, I wanted to talk to you about something." he said, finally breaking the silence.

" And what might that be?"

" Well after work today, me and Harry visited the Leaky Cauldron. Harry asked me if we would like to move in with him to Grimmauld Place."

" Really?" she lifted her head up, and studied his face. She thought it was a brilliant idea. " So what did you say?"

" I told him that I thought it'd be brilliant, but that I had to ask you. So what do you think?"

" I completely agree with you, for once." she smiled up at him. He returned the smile and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. " Will Ginny be joining us?"

" I don't know. Harry didn't say and I didnt ask." he really didn't want to think about. He k

" Oh, Ron this is gonna be so much fun! We can clean it up and paint it. It could a really cute house when were done" her mind wandered to the house, she could picture all of the rooms and she secretly wondered which would be her baby's.

" Yeah. The Blacks had really awful tastes." he smiled down at her.

had finally accepted the fact that they were dating, but being in one house, with no parental supervision was too much for his brain. Ginny is his only sister, it's his job to take care of her and keep her away from teenage boys. Even of the teenage boy just happens to hpbe Ron's best mate.

" Ginny? Can you come here please?" it was Harry's voice echoing down to her. She got off the couch and climbed the stairs until she reached Harry. He was standing on the landing by her bedroom door.

" What's wrong?" his face was unusually pale, and he wasn't smiling.

" Can you please explain what's laying all over your bed?" Bollocks, she and Hermione had forgotten to put away all the baby stuff.

" What's all over my bed?" she asked smoothly, hoping that he didn't know what it was. Maybe he hadn't gotten close enough to read any of it.

" Well, it's _baby_stuff." he whispered and ushered her into the room. Yep, he had seen it.

" If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Especially Ron. Promise?" she watched his eys widen.

" You're pregnant?" he gulped at the word. The look on his face was priceless.

" No, but Hermione is. It's the Death Eater's." She can't believe herself. She just told her best friend's secret. She was a horrible person. Hopefully Hermione would forgive her.

" Oh. Wait, why can't Ron know?"

" Hermione's scared to tell him." Yep, Hermione was gonna kill her. Ginny won't even get to see Ron's reaction cause she'll be dead.

" Why? That's ridiculous, Ron will understand. And he'll be happy."

" I know but Hermione just can't see that. You can't say anything to Ron. Hermione will kill me of she finds out I told." Ginny sat on her bed and began to pack all of Molly's baby secrets back into their box. She shoved the box into Hermione's trunk.

"Ok I won't." He slipped his hand under hers and they sat on her bed both thinking of Ron and Hermione.

That night Hermione fell asleep next to Ron. She felt safe and secure. They slept on their sides, Ron's hand draped over Hermione's belly. He slept wonderfully and blissfully unaware of just what lay under his fingertips.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. The holidays got to me. This chapter is shorter than normal and quite fluffy.

Chapter 3

The dreams all began the same. She was left, wandering the Great Hall, searching desperately for Ron. But she never found him, only the dirty man who attacked her. She could always picture his face perfectly; he has piercing blue eyes, dark straight hair which is in desperate need of a cut. His face scruffy, dirt and blood caked in his beard. She could remember the way it scratched across her face and down her body. The dreams always ended with him ridding her of her jeans.

The dreams didn't happen too often but as she and Ron became more intimate, the dream occurred more often. The way Ron's lips brushed against her or the way he touched her would send her back into her memory. The memory she tried so hard to surpress. Hermione hadn't bothered to tell Ron of her dreams; in her mind they meant nothing, only a side effect of her situation. She kept most of her thoughts to herself and pretended that everything is fine.

But they now spent most of their days packing and making arrangements at Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Wesley, Ginny and Hermione cleaned all the rooms and threw out most of the Black's leftover possessions. All except Sirius's stuff, Harry kept it safely tucked away. As it so happened Ginny was moving in also, which frustrated Ron but he, slowly, put it past him. He and Harry spent most of their time at work, or practicing for work. The four teenagers would all be together and they all would be happy, away from the watchful eye of Mrs. Weasley.

Today, however, proved to be most difficult. For some reason Hermione's nightmare hit her harder than normal. She had woken up drenched in sweat, panting, and even forgetting where she was. Luckily Ginny didn't wake up, so Hermione just shook it off. But the dream left her feeling weird and distant, so after breakfast she went upstairs and stayed in Ginny's room most of the day, cleaning things out and packing.

So as Hermione began to clear Ginny's desk she came across a folded bit of parchment. Her curiosity got the best of her as she unfolded it and began to read. It was dated August fourth, only two days ago. It read like a letter but wasn't addressed.

_August 4th,_

_Today was boring, the same things we've been doing. Harry and Ron went to work and we cleaned out two more bedrooms. But as I cleaned I couldn't help but think of Hermione. Would this bedroom serve as a nursery? Hermione will soon be entering her second trimester and she is starting to show, but only the people who know would notice. Ron of course is oblivious. He can be so thick sometimes. If I were Hermione I would've told him first, he would be forced to go through it with me, but I'm not Hermione. I can't believe she's actually going through with this. She's only eighteen. She could always abort it or give it up. Why she wants to keep a rape baby is beyond me. But it's not my decision and I support her the best I can. Anyways, Harry and I are doing wonderfully. . . _

Hermione quit reading. She really didn't want to know exactly how wonderful Ginny and Harry's relationship is. But Ginny's words hit Hermione hard. She hadn't really thought about her options. Abortion was completely out of the question, it's murder and Hermione shuddered at the thought. She couldn't end a baby's life for something it couldn't control. Adoption just seemed cruel. Hermione knew what happened to kids who were put into that situation, they were never quite whole. They were left to wonder about what could've been, or what they were missing. She saw how Tom Riddle turned out, she wouldn't allow her baby to be put through that. Hermione knew she was perfectly capable of loving and taking care of this child. She also has many people to help her.

Hermione placed the letter back in its place and moved to work on their closet. Ginny's words still haunted her as she cleaned out old shoes and and worn out clothes. Judging by the amount of dust that had collected and that there was a size four shoe in here told Hermione that Ginny never cleaned her closet. Hermione was beginning to think that Ginny never cleaned anything; she must have learned that from Ron.

"Hermione, come here please!" she heard Mrs. Wealsey shout. Hormone made her way through the clutter, down the stairs and found Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sitting the living room.

"How's the cleaning going?" Ginny inquired with a smirk. She had left the hard task for Hermione, which she now felt guilty for as her eyes scanned across Hermione's belly.

"Wonderfully. When's the last time you've cleaned in there?" she asked, sitting on the couch.

" You mean you're supposed to clean your closet?" she asked smiling.

"Hermione, are you going to tell Ron before you move out?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her expression solemn and serious. It pains her very much to think that Hermione doesn't trust Ron. Ron will be a wonderful father. He's wonderful with kids, most likely because he is one at heart.

"I. . .I hadn't planned to." Hermione replied defeatedly. She could feel Mrs. Weasley's eyes on her. Hermione really wants to tell him. But how do you tell someone that you're pregnant? How do you tell your boyfriend that there is a baby growing inside you and that it's dad is a Death Eater? Hermione got up and went outside. The Burrow suddenly seemed smaller than usual. Hermione walked down to the lake, sat on a protruding rock and cried. She cried for her baby, she cried for Ron, and cried for the future. She hated to cry, it made her feel weak and out of control. Her whole situation made her feel that way.

Hermione heard the POP, which came with someone apparating but she stayed in her spot. It was Ron and Harry, she knew, but she couldn't face him, or dinner with him. She hates to pretend, it is too hard. But as his heavy footsteps came towards her, she stayed planted on the rock.

" 'Mione what are you doing out here?" he asked joining her.

"Ron, do you ever think about kids?" her words spilled put of her mouth quickly.

"Yeah, I do. Do you?"

"Yes. When I was younger, I always wanted to be a mother. Still do." she said, laying her head on his shoulder. His scent enveloped her and she felt safe, Ron is her home, the only place she feels at peace.

"Yeah, back when Ginny was four or five, she always wanted to play house. First she's ask the twins and they were the worst fathers ever, then she'd ask Percy, but he was the strictest and most boring father. So Ginny would ask me. I wasn't much older so we saw eye to eye on a lot of things. She always told me I'd be the best father." he smiled at her. He looked so much like his own father, their kindness and their physical attributes. If Ron took after his father in all elements then Ron would indeed be the greatest father. But Hermione would have to give him the chance.

Ron had no idea why Hermione was sitting out by the lake or why she was asking about kids, but it just made him smile. Of course he thought about kids. He would often catch himself daydreaming about cute redheaded children sitting on the floor reading or doing homework. Of course he and Hermione hadn't gone that far in their relationship but in due time he could see his fantasy becoming reality. But for right now all he needed was Hermione to be by his side.

" Ron, Hermione dinner!" his mother's voice echoed through the trees. Ron got up first and offered his hand to Hermione, she took it and together they walked into the Burrow and had a wonderful dinner. That night neither Ron nor Hermione had a nightmare. Hermione, instead, dreamed of her and Ron and a dark headed child, while Ron dreamt of destroying the man who had hurt and damaged his Hermione.

The next day Ron came downstairs greeted by the smell of breakfast and a table full of people. It seems he had slept longer than everybody. Usually on Saturdays he woke at the same time as usual, his body becoming accustomed to his training schedule. He took his regular seat next to Hermione and gave her a grin. He placed his hand on her knee and squeezed but kept it there throughout the meal. Towards the end of the meal an owl slammed into what he thought was an open window but he was wrong. Harry fetched the owl giving it a treat and took the letter off its leg. His eyes scanned over the parchment and his face lit up.

"Andromeda is bringing Teddy by for a visit." he declared and sent his response with the clumsy owl. Everyone was chattering and excited for their arrival. Most of us haven't seen Teddy since the memorial ceremony held at the end of June at Hogwarts.

"Harry, I think your visit with Teddy will only consist of the four of you" Ron's mum said gesturing to the four teenagers of the house. "Arthur and I have made plans to visit Bill and Fleur. We planned to stay there all day and the night. Do you think you can manage?" she asked her gaze landing on Ron. He was never trusted with the house.

"Yeah mum we can manage." he answered rolling his eyes and taking his dishes to the sink.

"We'll be leaving in an hour or so. And I expect the house to look good for when Andromeda arrives." and with that she was gone.

"Ok we'll have Teddy for the day then. I think we can handle it." Ginny spoke up then she and Harry disappeared upstairs.

Ron and Hermione sat at the kitchen table in silence. Ron loves how Hermione looks in the morning. Her hair slightly askew, her eyes the deepest brown, the fact that she has lines on her face where her pillow was. Ron wished so desperately that he could wake up to her every morning. And maybe one day that would be possible.

The rest of their time was spent cleaning and baby-proofing the house. True to their word, Molly and Arthur left shortly after breakfast. But spent about ten minutes going over emergency procedures and spells, all of which Ginny and Ron had used plenty of times before. They all sat around the living room casually awaitng the baby's arrival. Ron and Hermione sat on an oversized chair, Hermione reading and Ron watching her. Harry and Ginny sat on the floor playing Exploding Snaps. Ron couldn't help but notice how boring they are and what a pathetic excuse of teenagers. Here they sit four teenagers on a Saturday, no parents to be found, and they were reading and playing games while waiting for Harry's godson to get there. But even Ron knows they aren't truly teenagers. They had to grow up quickly and had witnessed things that no one should ever see. So the lazy, calm atmosphere is a wonderful change of pace and Ron smiled to himself.

Andromeda arrived carrying a little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. The little patch of fuzzy teal hair stuck up out of the blanket. Teddy was known for having his mother's traits and rarely kept his hair it's natural color. But as soon as Harry heard the POP of apparition he jumped to the door and ran to her. Seconds later Harry entered the Burrow, carrying the bundle, with Andromeda right behind him. They greeted each other, hugging and asking about the family, and getting all the pleasantries out of the way. After about ten minutes of Andromeda going over instructions and tips, she left, leaving the four teenagers alone with a blue-headed baby.

"He's sleeping" whispered Harry as he settled on the couch, baby nestled in his arms. Ginny sat next to him, looking over his arms and at Teddy. He looks like his mum, but his eyes like his fathers.

Ron still sat next to Hermione on the oversized chair, his arm draped around her shoulders. He saw the way Hermione was eyeing Teddy, the way she was watching everyone around him. Ron couldn't understand why she was observing them in such a way but quickly let it go.

"Harry can I hold him?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded to her and she quickly went to get him. The baby stirred in her arms, his eyes searched her face, and his hair began to fade to the exact same shade of brown as hers. She smiled at the baby and something inside her clicked. Hermione handed the baby to Ron, whose hair immediately changed to a flamboyant orange. Ron laughed, he honestly couldn't believe someone would voluntarily change their hair that color.

After a while, baby Teddy began to fuss and cry. Harry took this as a sign he was hungry, he and Ginny then took Teddy upstairs to feed him. Ron and Hermione took it upon themselves to fix lunch.

"You were great with Teddy" Hermione said, as she took down the bread from the cupboard. It had truly impressed her at how calm and careful he was with Teddy. It had only made her more confident about her baby and how Ron would be.

"Thanks." he said, taking out the bacon. It was his idea to serve bacon sandwiches. He was surprised at how much he liked holding Teddy. He had never really thought about having babies. he always pictured his kids as toddlers or children. Babies are just so fragile and perfect. The world was always too unsafe and uncertain for a baby. He personally thought Tonks and Remus were crazy for having Teddy at such a dangerous time but now that the war is over, things may actually be safe. Ron now felt it was his duty to keep the world safe for Teddy and all other kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is the day, the day they finally move into their own place. Granted it's Grimmauld Place and it's not exactly perfect but it is theirs. Hermione had everything packed except her cot, on which she is laying. Even though she is excited about the idea of living with her three best friends, she feels a little guilty leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. But after having kids living with them for over twenty years, Hermione felt that they would appreciate the break. After lying on her cot for another ten minutes, she heard Ginny's door creak open as a rush of air washed over. She angled herself to see behind her and realized its Ron leaning against the doorframe.

"Good morning," she murmured, stretching her arms above her head.

"Morning Beautiful," he replied a smile played across his lips. He wandered over to her cot and sat down at the end. "It's time to eat and get going," he said. He pushed a few stands of her bushy hair out of her face, tucking carefully behind her ear.

"How's your mum holding up?' she asked finally sitting up.

"She's using food to cover up her emotions. . .again," Hermione's mind went back to two months ago, after Fred's death. Mrs. Weasley had preoccupied herself by staying in the kitchen all day, cooking everything in her recipe books. "She cooked a huge going away breakfast. Speaking of which, I'm starving. Let's go." He took her hand and pulled her out of bed. After she used his shoulder to steady herself at the sudden movement, he began to drag her down the stairs. She flopped down in her regular chair beside Ron and began digging into the mountain of scrambled eggs on her plate. It was silent while they ate; no one wanted to bring up the impending event.

"Is all of your stuff packed and ready?" Mrs. Weasley finally spoke, but kept her head down starring at her tea.

"Yes, its all ready," Hermione replied, seeing as no one else made the effort. Ron continued to shovel food in his mouth, while Ginny and Harry glanced back and forth at each other.

"Hermione, I'd like to talk to you before you leave," then Mrs. Weasley used her wand to float her plate to the sink and silently sulked to the living room.

After cleaning her plate Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and made her way to the living room. She found Mrs. Weasley standing at the fireplace, looking at the family photos. Hermione noticed that in the woman's worn hands was a photo of herself, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. It was the day before Bill and Fleur's wedding, they were meant to be de gnoming the garden. But as usual they neglected their chore. That day seemed so long ago as Hermione's mind wandered back to the events of the wedding.

"I can't believe my babies are grown," the words slipped from Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking.

"They will always be your babies," Hermione reminded the woman.

"You all will be," She replied, giving Hermione a smile. It warmed Hermione's heart to know that the woman, who she considered a second mother, thought of Hermione as a second daughter. "Have you decided when you're going to tell him?" Hermione had known that this conversation would come up.

"No, I haven't" she admitted.

"Why not?'

Hermione stood there silent. She felt the lump forming in her throat, the tears threatened to fall as she began to speak. "I'm scared, I'm so scared." Mrs. Weasley lowered herself and Hermione onto the couch. "What if he hates me? What if he thinks I'm not worth it, or that it's not worth it? What if he leaves? I couldn't handle that again. There are so many negative things associated with this baby." Hermione's tears feel freely now, while Mrs. Weasley rubbed her back. "Once I tell him I can't hide anymore. It'll be real and so will the consequences." Mrs. Weasley shushed her. Hermione hated to break down in front of Mrs. Weasley. Molly has enough problems without worrying about a stupid, pregnant eighteen-year-old witch. "I'm sorry," she said quickly as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Hermione, sweetheart, Ron will never leave you. He has waited too long for you just to let you slip out his fingers. And I agree that when you tell him, you wont be able to hide, but there's no need to hide. Hermione, you were raped; you didn't sleep around or practice unsafe sex. This man took advantage of you and you have to deal with the consequences, which isn't fair. But you aren't alone, Ron will buck up and be a man and take care of you like he always does." Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley the biggest hug she could muster. But before she pulled away she whispered in the woman's ear, "I'll tell him soon."

After his girlfriend left to speak privately with his mum, Ron helped cleaned the kitchen, using magic of course. He went back up to his room to make sure he got everything. As he looked around he felt a pang of sadness in his chest. He had grown up here; this room was the only place that was actually his. But a Ministry owl pecking at his window rudely interrupted his stroll down memory lane. He petted the owl's head and untied the piece of parchment from its leg. He immediately recognized the handwriting as his boss',

**Weasley,**

**Finally got that information you've been asking for. His name is Thomas Harpe. The info will be on your desk waiting for you on Monday. Happy moving. **

**James Bradley**

Ron's heart quickened at the name as he read the note over and over. His eyes starred at those eleven letters, his anger rising.

"Ron, you ready?" Harry's voice rang throughout the stairway. Ron shoved the note into his pocket and grabbed his bags. Funny, he thought, when you use magic, how his entire life's possessions fit in just two duffel bags. As he approached the bottom of the stairs he nearly collided with Ginny.

"Oi, watch it." She said, ducking into her bedroom.

Ron sat his bags down by the rest of them and joined his mum in the kitchen. She waved her wand around, causing the kitchenware to clean itself and put itself away. He walked up behind her and gave her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Ronniekins." She said.

"I'll miss you too, but mum I'll only be an owl or apparation away." She smiled at him, she already had that knowledge but hearing him say it made her more optimistic that she will still see her son.

"What were you and Hermione talking about?" he asked casually.

"None of your business Ronald. But Ron," her voice changed to a sweeter, gentler tone, "Take care of her. She needs you just as much as you need her."

"I will mum. I always will, forever." He answered. She gave him a hug, wondering when he became so mature and a gentleman. She had never been more proud.

Hermione and Ginny made their way down. Hermione had changed clothes, her pink shirt a little tighter than normal. _Must be mum's cooking,_ he thought, _happens to me all the time. _

Together they had seven bags, one filled with already cooked meals that Mrs. Weasley had insisted they take. They were as ready as they ever would be and said their goodbyes. After the tear shed and the dinner promises they each apparated to their new home. The breathlessness and weightlessness of apparation washed over them and in no time it was over. They landed with an oomph across from the building just behind some hedges.

"Finally here," said Harry with a smile.

"Finally alone," Ginny stated winking at Harry. Ron used every ounce of self-control he had to keep month shut, even though he had some very witty comments on the tip of his tongue.

They walked into their new house, taking down the old protective enchantments and added their own. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, drug him down the hallway and up the staircase. When they were cleaning Ginny had called dibs on a particular room she wished her and Harry to have. Hermione had no complaints because the bedroom she wanted was on the next level. She grabbed Ron's hand and drug him in that direction. She had picked their room on account of the fact that it had an adjoining room. She knew she'd need it for the nursery.

On their way up Hermione pointed out Harry and Ginny's room, and kept on climbing the stairs. During their cleaning, Hermione had taken the time to paint it a cherry yellow and added a white trim along the ceiling and floor. It was quite a spacious room, but she couldn't remember whose room it was originally. Ron took a look a around and smiled at Hermione.

"It's perfect," he said, as he began to unpack all their shrunk furniture. They decided to use Ron's bed but Hermione's desk and dresser. After everything was restored to it's normal size, they began to arrange and rearrange everything until it was to Hermione's satisfaction.

Hermione lay down on her bed, Ron right beside her. He slid his fingers across her cheek, and then they trailed down her neck, over her arms and finally rested on her waist. She looked up at him, his blue eyes searching her face. She smiled at him and leaned upward to kiss him. He welcomed her lips hungrily. He parted her lips with his tongue and slid it across her teeth. Hermione's mind wandered to the night of the battle. The Death Eater who raped her had put his tongue in her mouth too, but not as gentle or timid as Ron. How she could even compare the two was ridiculous. Ron loves her, he always made sure she was comfortable, and never did anything without her permission.

"'Mione, are you happy?" he pulled back so he could see her face.

"Yes, very," she answered. She ran her fingers through his hair, her other hand intertwining with his. They stayed like that for a while, each looking the other over as if they were a mirage. Slowly but surely Ron's eye began to droop and close. But she couldn't let him fall asleep, not yet.

"Ron," his eyes opened, his attention on her. "I want, I need to tell you something." She took a deep breath. The words lingered on the tip of her tongue, ready to be said. He listened intently, wondering what she could possibly have to tell him. He watched as she struggled for words and in all the time he'd known her he'd never seen her actually at a loss. It kind of amused him, but he didn't show any signs that it did.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice rang all throughout the house. They sat silently as Ginny made her way up the stairs towards them. Ginny had the most impeccable timing.

"Yeah, Ginny?" Hermione answered harshly, but Ginny ignored it.

"Where did we put those leather books that we found in the living room? You know, the ones with no title?" Ginny made her way into their room, looking around at it.

"In the library, on the top shelf."

"Oh. Ron, can you help get them down?"

"Why can't Harry do it?" Ron was way more interested in what Hermione was about to tell him.

"He's in the kitchen. Please?" Ron got up and made his way to the library.

"Hermione, Harry wants to talk to you," and then Ginny exited the room. Hermione knew immediately that Ginny was acting weird. Those books had an inch of dust on them and had never been used. But she slowly made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen. She found Harry standing at the sink, up his elbows in soapy water.

Ginny said you wanted to talk to me?" she said. Harry jumped a foot in the air, grabbed his wand before turning around and realized it was Hermione. "Sorry"

"It's okay. And yeah I do want to talk to you," he wiped his hands a gestured towards the table. They both sat down. "Ginny told me your secret." He said. At first Hermione had no idea what he was talking about, then his eyes darted down at her stomach and she understood immediately.

"She told me not to tell Ron. Why doesn't Ron know?"

"Well I was about to tell him, but your girlfriend interrupted. I'll tell him when I'm ready. As you said before, it's my secret."

"I'm sorry that he did that to you. It tears Ron apart. He hates himself that he left you."

"He shouldn't feel that way." It hurt Hermione to think that Ron is beating himself up for something he couldn't control. It is Malfoy Manor all over again. Hermione was now grateful that Ginny interrupted them. She has to convince Ron to stop blaming himself before she can tell him. She can't add this baby on to his list of mistakes. This mistake is different.

"Ginny, why did you drag me in here?" Ron asked as he stepped foot into the library. "You can easily get those books down with magic so what's going on?"

"Harry told me about what you're doing," she said sitting herself down on one to the leather chairs that now occupy the room. He did the same and starred at her in confusion.

"What exactly am I doing?"

"When I gave you that memory, I didn't expect you to go crazy and try to track the git down."

"I can do whatever I want with that memory and I used it to find out who he is. He hurt her Ginny. I'm not about to sit here and let him get away with it." He stood to leave but a slender arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"She doesn't want to know. She doesn't care who he is or where he is. She just wants you. She needs you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Does everyone think that I'm not going to take care of the woman I love? That I'm so self-centered and irresponsible that I'll forget?" he voice rose. It put him on edge thinking about why she needs him. Other than this Death Eater, there is nothing to worry about, and pretty soon we won't even have to worry about him. Ginny gave him the most sympathetic look ever.

"Ron, you know that's not it. Just think about all that Hermione's been through this year. She always is the one who puts on a tough face and puts others before herself. But after the scene at the battle, and Malfoy Manor AND letting her parents stay in Australia, she needs someone to talk to too." When Ginny finished she turned her back and began to leave. But she turned back around to face him. "What do you plan to do once you find him? You going to torture him? Kill him? You won't be helping Hermione any while you're in Azkaban."

"Ginny, what would you do if the Harry was hurting so badly that he can barely kiss you without having flashbacks? What do you do when you're the one who is supposed to ease their pain but you have no idea how to do it? I have no idea how to help her, but I'm not going to sit around and wait for that git to find Hermione and hurt her again." He sat back down in the chair and rubbed his hands across his face. This is the first time Ginny had taken a good look at him since before the battle. His face is pale and droopy as if he hasn't slept in days. His hair hasn't been properly combed since God only knows how long. He hasn't shaved in a while and his eyes rimmed red with tiredness. She doesn't know exactly how he feels and she will never understand how h copes with it, but to Ginny, Hermione is the one with the biggest problem.

Later that night, after all four of them ate dinner together, each couple retired to their room. Hermione went to the bathroom across the hall, stripping down to take a shower. But as she prepared to enter the shower, she stopped in front of the mirror. But instead of critiquing her bushy hair, her wide hips or her many scars, her eye wandered down to her belly. At almost four months along her once flat stomach now began to poke outward forming a small bump. Her hand traced across the bump, then up and down, her mind conjuring up visions of herself holding a small bundle of a baby.

She quickly dismissed the thoughts and hopped into the shower. She hastily washed her hair, and scrubbed herself with soap. Once her skin was thoroughly red, she magically dried herself, dressed, conjured her bell hiding spell, and returned to her room. When she stepped into the room she found her boyfriend lying on their bed half asleep. She crawled into the bed next to him, and lay on her side to face him. She crept closer to him and gave his lips a simple peck. Then Ron leaned in closer, deepening the kiss. His hand ran through her hair, her hand caressing his chest. Ron's tongue gently pushed through her lip, running it over her bottom teeth.

After a few minutes of tongue tangoing and passionate kissing, Hermione pulled back. She flipped herself over, her back against his front. He ran his hand down her shoulder, across her stomach and came to rest on her waist.

"I love you, 'Mione" he whispered in her ear, his lips planted a kiss on her head.

"I love you too, Ron. Good night"

"Good night" and their eyes slowly drifted close and they felt into a deep peaceful sleep.

Everything is crashing down around her. The walls, the ceiling, people, all crashing onto the floor in heaps of rubble. But she keeps running, never stopping to notice the dead bodies falling or any of her surroundings. She can hear his footsteps behind her, his long legs gaining on her short.

"No! Get away! No!" Screaming does not good for his arm wraps around her wrist, pulling her backwards, into him.

But before he can do anything she's shaken awake. At first she has no idea where she is. The walls are an unfamiliar color, and the bed is too big to be her cot. Slowly the day comes to her mind and she finds herself face to face with the most handsome ginger kid she'd ever seen.

He took a hold of her shoulders, his expression worried and alarmed as he shakes her awake. Her screams had woken him up and after he grabbed his wand off the bedside table her realized the screaming is her. It takes several minutes for her to wake up and the screaming to stop. After she jerked up and look around the room did she look at Ron. He could see that her face is flushed and beads of sweat roll down her face form her hairline. Her chest began to slow down to a normal rhythm of rising and falling.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" he couldn't help but sound angry and scared.

"It was a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you."

"So this happens a lot?" he asked. It broke his heart to think she had thses every night and no one even knew about it. He suddenly remembered his conversation with Ginny and tried to calm himself down. There is no way he can console Hermione if he can't even console himself.

"Not a lot," she answered trying to pass it off as meaningless, when really they scared her to death. "But sometimes"

"And you never thought to tell me?"

"I don't want you to worry. You need to focus on other things like work, not your crazy girlfriend who can't sleep through the night."

"How am I supposed to help you if I don't know about them?" he whispered, so low Hermione almost missed it"

"I don't need help, they'll go away eventually and everything will be fine. I'm sorry I woke you." She flopped back down on the bed, once again her back is up against his front. Still annoyed with the fact that she hadn't told him about the nightmares, Ron simply lay back down and fell asleep.


End file.
